User talk:Ermacpunk15
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Kult of Personality Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley who banned me?Prince Sub-Scorpion 19:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) kan u unban me?Prince Sub-Scorpion 20:00, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey lil' bro, Im proud that you made you're own wiki. ^^ 9:17 ThunderBeam707 9-3-11 (UTC) why?Prince Sub-Scorpion 00:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) was saying ermac? :( and he left spamming?Prince Sub-Scorpion 00:07, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :( oh Prince Sub-Scorpion 00:10, September 5, 2011 (UTC) hey ermac i joined aswell:) its metal. Royalty was spamming too though. He spammed ALOT. So did i. if you can't ban him, please invite me back, you were gone from the chat. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 16:25, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I saw the Mileena page that you created, so I went to her page in the MK wiki and wrote back all of the info there. I also omitted certain parts like TV and Movies Appearances, since it wasn't important in the Kult actually. :3 I hope you're OK with it. User:InoSakuraConflict/Sig :D PS: I really need another signature for this wiki, its kinda weird to have a huge FATALITY sign as my talk. Know anyone that know how to make them? Thanks Ermac! Johnny Freakin' A dude, what was the question, I didn't even get one, and oh, I'm pretty sure that your only being mean because you know this acount is an MK wiki bann evasion, thing is, my perspective FACT WTF?!?!?!? no one was on any chat?Prince Sub-Scorpion 23:24, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat ERMAC HELP! THE CHAT GLITCH IS STILL HAPPENING! I NEED A SOLUTION! I'M SAD. :( PLEASE HELP ME GET INTO THE CHAT! WHAT SHOULD I DO!? DELETE MY COOKIES OR SOMETHING!? Thanks deeply, a now calm InoSakuraConflict. PS: HELP! InoSakuraConflict 00:38, September 8, 2011 (UTC) It's a glitch that has been happening since before I entered the MK wiki. On some computers, like mine and Nave Ninja's, when we enter the chat, we can't see anything, only the black window, with nothing the others wrote, no "InoSakuraConflict has joined the chat" message, and no WORDS. When I type in something it won't send itself. :S It's annoying.. Ask Bya, he knows a lot about it. InoSakuraConflict 01:07, September 8, 2011 (UTC) It's happening to you as well?! How did you manage to get into the chat the times you've been there? I can't no matter when I open it. :S I use other people's PC to get into the chat. I can't get in using mine! Mileena page Man, wikias won't give me a break!!!!!!!! I can't edit Mileena's page... wanna ad a gallery and can't. :S Mayvbe, but I still can't get into the chat ¬¬ Fail? Why? InoSakuraConflict 22:50, September 8, 2011 (UTC) There. I completed Jade's page with everything and added her slideshow! Now onto Raiden. mario wasnt mariosonicmania banned? Cybersubby 8:02 hey Ermac,cdog, just wondering if u seen all the edits iv'e done. iv'e done so much i moved past u in the badges. thx.(Cdog23 10:00, September 9, 2011 (UTC)) cdog out!! Hey Ermac, Cdog, i know u just made me a mod but i want 2 know wat i have 2 do bekome an admin? thank u. (Cdog23 15:21, September 9, 2011 (UTC)) D:< Ermac, I like you, you got an honest personality, but your just kicking me out of the chat for no reason, I like the name of this acount better, that's why I keep using it, please let me back in! Not trying to beg, but I love Chatrooms! hey ermac we have decided to give fightking a chance but 2 warnings and he gets banned if he shows us that hes better than he used to be i think he should get his chance so LATER!Prince Sub-Scorpion 01:45, September 13, 2011 (UTC) can i be a chat mod i have done a lo of work pnm my frank west page and am working hard on this wiki~mania1 hey Ermac u mind letting me back in the KOP chat im lonley Sincerly, Grimm Unban my sweet little ass Ermacpunk15 is awesome 23:28, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Hey! I can't get into the chat because it I'm at home and my PC still has the same glitch :S sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can't you tell me the surprise right now? :3 Is it my Mileena chibi? lol Ermac hello i am glitched what do i do message me back User:NCR Trooper Reznov 00:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC) why?Prince Sub-Scorpion 00:48, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I can't talk so i just sit on the chat and listen lol... I hate this glitch! Chat :S I can't! My PC has the glitch and I can't enter from any other computers!!!! Can't you tell me by a message? If it can't just wait until I get in (soon, hopefully) InoSakuraConflict 01:53, September 18, 2011 (UTC) why wont you believe me?Prince Sub-Scorpion 02:45, September 18, 2011 (UTC) hey Ermac can u bring me back to chat? i don't know who banned me?(Cdog23 05:01, September 19, 2011 (UTC)) Vandalism That wasen't me that was my brother. I'm sorry for whatever he did. Wassboss 05:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) why did i get banned?Prince Sub-Scorpion 01:01, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Hey all i wanted to say was HEY and i like pie :P why was i banned?Prince Sub-Scorpion 01:30, September 21, 2011 (UTC) i was gona tell you guys that the PMs will be back in a weekPrince Sub-Scorpion 01:54, September 21, 2011 (UTC) why dont u just admit u hate me?Prince Sub-Scorpion 01:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) huh? Why was i just banned? Brad h. 02:02, September 21, 2011 (UTC) hey man im banned from KOP you mind putting me back in, dont know why no one banned me Sincerly, Grimm Ermac, Ermac, my man, news! The wiki is advertised on Twitter. If you can make a Twitter acc, you can "follow" me and make the wiki known. Sincerely, your good friend Bogdan stretePS3 The Cold One 20:57, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I've done nothing. Why did you ban me. Charlie 23:47, September 28, 2011 (UTC) STOP!!! Charlie 00:22, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Dude, why do you keep doing that? Can you please stop? Unban me, please. wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 00:27, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Please unban me, please. Please, i beg of you. Let me get on chat, hmmm...is this part of a dare? wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 00:29, September 29, 2011 (UTC)